


Leaves

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A happy Doggo, Angy Freddy, Happy Demogorgon, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Demo-doggo finds his love for leaf piles. Freddy is not impressed
Series: Hauntober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Hauntober prompts the full list of prompts can be found on Tumblr by searching for #Hauntober. This is also a Beta'd work so thank you once again frien <3

Some habits die hard.

Like for instance, my need to keep a tidy and clean garden. I continue to rake the dead leaves into a pile just inside of the main gate. I look towards the main pre-school building and realize that I had an unnecessarily large amount left to rake up. I frown and shake my head, continuing my monotonous work. Every year, if you could estimate well enough, the Entity did this. Leaves everywhere and pumpkin patches growing in parts of the realm. I used to enjoy the changing seasons—it gave the eerie realm a bit of life, but now it was just irritating. 

I continue the raking until there are three little piles around the main building and one large one, reaching well over my head. Last year those little shits— the Legion, as they called themselves— came and crashed through all the piles before I bagged them up and burned them. In the end, however, Sally pitied me and got them to help re-rake and burn the dead tree droppings in record time. I actually considered trying to get them to help me again, but seeing that I had already taught them my most powerful abilities, I had nothing to bargain with. I sigh, wiping the sweat from my brow, funny how the Entity does that. I’m technically dead, and when I’m stabbed I bleed black tar-like blood, we also don’t eat in this realm or sleep, and yet we can still sweat? It didn’t make much sense.

I head back into the preschool to grab my bags, but on the way, I hear a guttural… growl? I see red if it’s not one it’s the other. I grab my claws hanging at my hip and fasten them to my hand, heading in the direction of the noise. Ever since I came here Max, or the Hillbilly, has never failed to come mess up the preschool grounds. Either cutting up hedges, breaking fences, or just general overall destruction of my property, he has always been the culprit behind the constant territory damage. As I round the corner to the outside, however, I am greeted with not a chainsaw-wielding human, but instead the skinny, pale, Hellspawn, the Demogorgon. 

When this, monstrous being first entered the realm, it attacked everyone and was considered a feral beast. However, it has since proven that it is far more intelligent than that. The Legion leader and the Ghostface were the first to approach it, the damn fools always messed with anything that could kill them in an instant. Michael was their typical object of obsession, but no matter how many times they had gotten stabbed to death by the bigger man, they always came back to follow him. Only just recently did they gain his trust and have since been seen hanging around the Shape’s home realm. With the Demogorgon, it was a slightly different story. 

It was guided by the Entity initially, which is why it was chosen to be added to the Entity’s realm in the first place. It knows exactly what to do in trials and doesn’t just go around eating all the survivors in them, it damages generators… somehow, I had never actually seen it hit one but they did take damage at certain times, maybe an ability… anyway, it hooked survivors, and when allowed, it ate them. At some point shortly after entering the realm, it stopped attacking fellow killers on sight, that was about the time the duo decided to start tailing it. Anything big and dangerous had, at one point, been followed by the two morons.

At first, the creature would simply not tolerate it and saw them as a free meal. After a while, however, it seemed to accept them, they drew closer and even gave it a name, Demo-doggo or just doggo, I believe. Actually, I think it was the pink-haired one that finally named it. Either way, it became tamer, it responded to its “name” and “listened” when someone would talk to it. If it understood what was being said to it was unknown. 

I lower my gloved hand as it turns to me, tilting its flower-like head. It was a curious thing, always trudging through the different realms looking(?) at anything of interest. 

“Hello, dog,” I try. It had visited my realm a few times in the past but usually kept its distance from me. I had left a few claw-marks on it once when it was feral before it offed my head in retaliation. This is the closest I had ever been to it since then. It seemed to notice my glove as the petals of its head started opening-up. It took a step back making some sort of hissing sound as a warning. I take my own step back turning so that my weapon is blocked by my body and begin hastily undoing the clasps. 

“Whoa there buddy, it’s ok,” I get the glove off and toss it to the side, showing it my now bare hands. It’s mouth slowly shuts and the hissing stops as its curiosity seems to kick in again. It takes another step forward and examines my hand, as if not believing that my weapon could be removed. In all honesty, the only other “clawed” killer it had met was Lisa, both itself and her, were unable to remove their claws which might be the cause of confusion. 

It walked around me, dropping to all fours as it examined my glove. Such a curious creature… I sigh, as long as it wasn’t one or all of the Legion or Max I guess he was fine. I re-enter the building and continue my original quest for my burlap bags grumbling to myself that now I had to work around the dog. As I exit the boiler room I am met with the absolutely gut-wrenching sound of leaves being thrown around. I once again feel my blood boil as I bolt for the door in time to see a very gleeful white beast come bursting through one of the smaller piles of leaves. The world comes to a halt as I see all three of the smaller piles strewn around the grounds leaving only the one massive pile remaining. I make “eye-contact” with the monstrosity for what feels like an eternity, fearing that one wrong move could set it off.

Like I could have prevented what was about to happen.

In an instant, the beast is tearing across the yard as I am left to stare frozen to watch it bound through the leaves, tossing its head to and fro. The petals of its head open wide as if smiling at its work. I sigh, dropping the bags and going back inside. If the Entity wanted leaves on the ground, then fine, not like I’m a stalking killer anyway…


End file.
